


Je t'aime

by HammCheddr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Herc, Dom/sub, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MULLETTE 4 LYFEE, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Laf, Trans!Lafayette, Yes hes trans bc im a slut for that, he got dem thicc thighs, he got dem titties, i intend to fill this webiste with mullette, im fucking sick as fucK, lafayette is just the sexiest baguette, licc, n o i c e, they fucc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: Lafayette has a small surprise for Hercules when he gets home from work...Or the fic where Laf is trans just cause I wanted to do that





	

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour mes baguette comment ca va
> 
> guess who got a new fucking computer
> 
> me
> 
> guess whos also sick as fCUK 
> 
> me
> 
> I need soup I have a headache and ive been staring at this computer for so long I see spots send help. 
> 
> ANYWAYy this fic is honestly self indulgent bc Mullette is my otp I will go down with this ship fuck yea best ship 1000000/10 like no question best ship.
> 
> plus I'm getting tired of seeing every fanfic tagged with Lams I'm sorry it egts annoying.
> 
> ANYWAYYAAYY ENJOY MY TRASH

Hercules smirked to himself as hummed to a song playing on the radio in his car. The drive home seemed way longer than it truly was, only adding on to the anticipation of walking through the door. The images that came to mind were too much for the heat slowly growing in his lower abdomen. 

Lafayette told him the he was planning something special, that he couldn't wait till Herc walked through the door of their shared home. That only added on to Hercules’ frustration as he sat in traffic, receiving frantic texts from Laf as he slowly got closer to his house. 

When he finally pulled up his driveway, he ignored his briefcase and ran inside, unbuttoning his coat as he finally stepped through the door, and was greeted by nothing. Lafayette wasn't in sight, no music, no special note, nothing. 

He was shocked, expecting something big and exciting, especially coming from Laf. Sighing in disappointment, he made his way down the hall, and called for his boyfriend. 

“Laf? Laf, where you at, baby?” Once he opened the door, he finally realized exactly what Lafayette was planning. He stared, mouth agape, at the scene spread out in front of him, or rather, the person spread out in front of him. 

Lafayette sat on the bed, boobs tightly restrained by a rope, which wrapped between his legs, tied his arms behind his back, and wrapped around his neck. Upon closer inspection, he realized Lafayette was actually wearing a collar, which.. oh…

he felt his pants tighten as he read the words engraved in the man’s collar,

‘Property of Hercules’

Lafayette had on a blindfold and wore a gag wrapping around his mouth. He was still unaware of Herc’s presence, and he decided to use that to his advantage. He extended an arm, and slowly, ever so slowly, cupped one of Laf’s boobs with his hand. Lafayette jerked at the contact, making a ‘mmphmm!’ noise, since his mouth was full already. 

Hercules leaned in close, and whispered into the others ear.

“You've gotten me so pent up, baby. Now, I'm going to fuck you so hard your nose is going to bleed.” He chuckled when he felt Laf shiver, still kneading one of his breasts in his hand, tweaking a nipple. His other hand snaked down, towards his wet heat, adjusting the rope between his soft thighs, and placed a finger near the entrance. 

“You're so wet… so ready for me to pound into you” Which earned Hercules a mewl from Laf’s mouth around the gag, making smirk. 

When Hercules’ finger brushed against Lafayette’s clit, he gasped and gave off a muffled moan, thighs twitching and toes curling against the bed. He stopped teasing his entrance and slipped a finger inside, making Laf gasp and grind down into his hand, seeking more friction, but Hercules’ quickly pulled away, as Laf groaned in frustration. 

Instead of going back to teasing him, he raised his now wet hand up and untied the gag, then slipped his dripping finger past Laf’s plump lips before he could protest. Lafayette sucked softly and licked his finger clean, Hercules humming in admiration. 

“Good boy. I think you've earned yourself a treat. Would you like that? You want a treat?” Lafayette may not have been able to see, but that didn't stop him from turning his head in the direction of Herc’s voice, whispering soft pleas.

“P-please…” he murmured. 

“Please what, kitten?” Hercules seductively said. Lafayette knew this game, and Herc could practically see his eye roll from beneath the blindfold. 

“Please… daddy…” Lafayette’s chest rose and fell as he panted, obviously more pent up than Hercules thought. His eyes half lidded, he went in to kiss the other deeply, open mouthed and sloppy. Laf moaned into his mouth when their tongues touched, fire sparking throughout his body as he finally tasted the other, Hercules grasped the back of the Frenchman’s head, practically swallowing half his face. 

When they pulled away, Lafayette was gasping for air, Hercules mentally apologizing for almost suffocating his boyfriend. To apologize, he leaned down and licked a stripe up the others neck, sucking a hickey into his skin right in the center, claiming what's his. 

When he pulled back, he admired his work, then repositioned his boyfriend so he lay on his back, but he untied his hands so he could lay comfortably, with is knees out, spread, and the rope no longer running through his legs so he could see his pussy clearly. He removed the blindfold, finally getting a glimpse of Laf’s dark glazed over eyes. He placed one last kiss to his lovers lips, and pulled back. 

Hercules sat on his knees in front of a panting Lafayette, begging him to just get on with it, staring lustfully at the other with drooping eyes. “H-Hercules just get on with I-Ah~” Laf was cut off when Herc placed a long soft lick along his entrance, stopping at his clit and giving a fast swipe that made Lafayette’s thighs twitch and his hips jerk up. Hercules started to lick furiously at his clit, making Laf almost scream, as he grasped the other’s head, pushing him away “S-stop..”

Hercules suddenly jerked away and was on top of him, checking him if he was hurt or anything, “Babe, what's wrong?” Panic coursed through his voice. 

“I-I'm sensitive.. you need to slow down, mon amour.” Hercules sighed in relief, aware that he had not harmed him, just took it so fast. Nodding, he bent back down to continue what he started. 

He went back to teasing his entrance with his tongue, this time slower and more savoured. He flattened his tongue and took a long stroke up his heat, tasting all of him at once. 

“H-Hercules… a-ah..” Laf's hands pushed him deeper into himself, urging him to go faster, “I-I'm going to..” He warned, and squeaked when Hercules quickened the pace, fingering him and rapidly licking at the clit. He suddenly latched on with his lips and sucked hard, “AH!” Lafayette's thighs spasmed harshly, it being his third orgasm, his hips jerking up into Herc’s face, Laf shouting as Herc licked furious as ever, tasting Laf one last time before pulling back, admiring his now gasping and shivering lover.

“You’re so beautiful like this… so vulnerable…” Hercules decided to fianlly get on with it, the anticipation becoming harder to control after every second. Lafayette visibly perked when Hercules unzipped his pants, the telltale sound of the zipper. 

Herc pumped his aching cock one, twice, and used the precome gathering at the head to coat his dick, spitting into his hand and using that for an easier access and so Lafayette could adapt to his girth faster.

“D-daddy… I need you” Laf mewled, hips rolling up and down, asking for Herc.

“I know baby, I know, just be patient love.” Hercules climbed on top of the Frenchman, giving him a soft kiss and simply staring into the others eyes, tears brimming the corners from overstimulation. His once perfect ponytail now had loose strands of hair peaking out from every direction, and the beautiful shade of crimson that emitted from the others cheeks only added dto Hercules’ lust.

He pulled in, slowly, him gasping and Laf giving off a small squeak. 

“A-ah… Hercules…” The way his name rolled off the others tongue made him shudder, and he swallowed down a moan as he kissed the other deeply. When he was buried deep inside the other, Lafayette a gasping twitching mess, and Hercules no better, he began to move.

Lafayette grasped Hercules’ back tightly, nails digging deep into his skin as the other pounded into him. Herc moved down of nip at one of Laf’s nipples and suck the breast, and teased at his abused clit.

“HERCULES!!” Lafayette squeaked loudly, his clit beyond sensitive, his legs spasming intesnly, eyes closed, and finally, the tears trails down his face, adding to the sweat and saliva already there.

As he fucked Lafayette, he felt himself edging closer and closer, how tight his boyfriend was around him only made it worse. The way his walls clenched around him, and how amazingly beautiful Lafayette looked underneath him, how he submitted so wonderfully.

“S-shit..” Everything stopped at once, the only thing he could remember was Lafayette, his face, his body, the way he shivered beneath him as Hercules came inside, muddering his name under his breath, it being the only thing he could comprehend at the moment. 

“A-ahhh… H-Hercules!” Lafayette came to the sight of Hercules shuddering above him, as he murmured his name over and over in such an innapropriate way, the waves of pleasure hitting so hard, his body jerking up and Herc doubled over him, the grip on his hips bruisingly hard. 

Hercules collasped beside him, sweaty, smelling of sex and downright wrecked. Lafayette was, if anything, worse. Both panting heavily, the two turned and looked at each other, taking in the moment. 

Suddenly, Lafayette smiled, and starting chuckling, Hercules joining in soon after. He grasped the Frenchman’s back, and pulled him close, nuzzling his should and giving a lick.

“I love you” he whispered.

**“Je t’aime, mon amour” **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sleep deprived


End file.
